factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Aleatorio Republic
The Aleatorio Republic Backing: LIN Motto: When all is lost, look to the sky! Capital: Free Aleatorio Largest city: Free Aleatorio Official Languages: English and Latin Government: Republic Population: ------Total:200,000,000 Economy: ------Economy: Social market ------Export: Weapons, weapon tech, wheat ------Imports: Any advanced tech for air planes, tech for weapons, weapons, food, metals Currency: Mereo Geography and Environment: Wide open planes and located just above the equater, it can be very hot at times. Government: Republic Demographics: The people love their country and are very proud of it. Mostly caucasian, though race does vary. The primary religion is christianity, though the country does have religious freedom. Educational standards are high, and most meet the standard. Crime is low, mostly due to the fact that the people of this country love it too much to do harm. The people love the counry so much, they would gladly fight and die for it, though they prefer peace. One of the greatest honors is to become an elite in the air force, and something that many dream and hope for. Though nearly all would like to join the air force, they realize that it is the duty of the people to keep the country alive, and that this cannot be done through military alone, so they will gladly take up jobs that serve the country in other way than military. Economy and Sciences: The economy is currently doing well, as for sciences, most is devoted to making the air force as advanced as it can be. The rest is devoted to a variety of things, such as health, agriculture, and so on. Military: The military is strongest in its air force. Being the pride and soul of the nation, the air force is made to be as advanced as they can possibly make it, and make as many of the aircraft as they can. Also the pilots are of the elite, and are so skilled some refer to them as the demons of Aleatorio. Of course their are ground forces, these are mainly infantry, artillery, and light tanks. Everyone is trained to be elite, the best at what they do. The military does have a nuclear stockpile, though they prefer not to use them, but will if they have to. Military population is about 2 million currently. Military Doctrine: Wait for the enemy to make the first move, then strike from the sky using suprise air attacks from the stealth aircraft. With their forces weakened, move in the ground troops, while hitting the enemy with artillery. Close air support for the ground troops as well. Body armor: A modernized version of the Dragon Scale armor. Developed infantry weapons: XM8 assalut rifle, uses 5.66mm x 45. DSR-1 sniper rifle, uses 7.62mm x 67 magnum. M82A2 sniper rifle, 12.7mm x 99 machine gun rounds. P90, 5.7mm x 28. Desert eagle, uses 50-caliber rounds. SAIGA12 automatic shotgun, holds eight 12-gauge shells. JAVELIN anti-tank missile. Military land vehicles: Improved Sprut-SD light tank, it's armor has been made thicker so that it cna withstand heavy machine gun fire. The Sprut-SD is armed with a fully-stabilized 125-mm smoothbore gun, fitted with an autoloader. This gun is also used to launch anti-tank guided missies in the same manner as ordinary projectiles. Laser-guided anti-tank missiles has a range of effective fire of up to 5 km. Missiles can also be used against low-flying helicopters. A total of 40 rounds including missiles are carried for the main gun. An autoloader holds 22 of them. The 2s25 Sprut SD has a rate of fire of 7 rounds per minute. Vehicle is fitted with a modern fire control system. Secondary armament consists of a single coaxial 7.62-mm machine gun. The M110 203-mm self-propelled howitzer, The M110 is fitted with the M2A2 203-mm / L25 howitzer. This self-propelled howitzer has a crew of 13, however only 5 men are carried by the M110. Support crew of 8 men escorts howitzer inside armored personnel carrier. APC also transports ammunition. The M110 can stop and fire the first round in approximately one minute. Stryker 8-Wheel Drive Armoured Combat Vehicles, carries 3 (driver, commander, gunner) + 9 troops. Has an electronic turrent, allowing the gunner to use it while remaining inside the vehicle. Military aircraft: F-88 super raptor is a single seat stealth air-superiority fighter. Much of it is similar to the F-22 raptor, though it has modifications. It has a better engine making it's max speed mac 3, it still has six AIM-120C and two AIM-9 missiles. For it's air-to-ground missions it can carry two 1,000 pound-class Joint Direct Attack Munitions (JDAM),two AIM-120C, and two AIM-9 missiles. It also has a M61A2 20-mm Cannon. F-70 super lightning, single seat, single engine, stealth multi-role fighter that can perform close air support, tactical bombing, and air defense missions. This is an modified version of it's ancestor, the F-35 lightning, and so has many of the same things. It has been modified to handle a max speed of mac 2.4, though it is best at lower speeds, it has a GAU-22/A four-barrel 25mm cannon, it can carry two air-to-air weapons and two air-to-ground weapons. These could be AIM-120 AMRAAM, AIM-132 ASRAAM, the Joint Direct Attack Munition (JDAM) – up to 2,000 lb (910 kg), the Joint Stand off Weapon (JSOW), Small Diameter Bombs (SDB), the Brimstone anti-armor missiles, and Cluster Munitions (WCMD). The MBDA Meteor air-to-air missile. B-2 Stealth bomber, has a crew of two, pilot on left, commander or instructor on right with one additional crew member for specific mission requirement, can carry a Payload of 40,000lb, Conventional and nuclear weapons, precision guided munitions, gravity bombs, maritime weapons. Speed 604 mph AC-130 gunship, is a fixed-wing, side-firing aerial gunship that provides close air support, air interdiction and force protection. Close air support missions include troops in contact, convoy escort and urban operations. The AC-130 is powered by four Allison T56-A-15 turboprops and has an armament ranging from 25 mm Gatling-type cannons to 105 mm howitzers. It has a standard crew of twelve or thirteen airmen, including five officers (two pilots, a navigator, an electronic warfare officer and a fire control officer) and enlisted personnel (flight engineer, electronics operators, and aerial gunners). Speed 366 mph. Modified M-24 super hind, Crew 2 - With Pilot seated above and behind Gunner+ 2 door gunners (optional) though it has been modified to double as a troop transport, can carry 7 troops MI-24 SUPERHIND FEATURES integrated avionics package night vision compatible cockpit doppler GPS navigation reduced vibration stabilized nose-mounted sensor / sight package featuring FLIR, range finder and TV camera optional dual-feed 20mm cannon in steerable chin turret day/night heads up display (HUD) flight data record vhs video recording of sensor data Engines Two Klimov 1500-hp TV3-117 turboshafts Dimensions L - 17.51m W (rotor diameter) - 17.30m H - 3.97m Weights 8200 kg (empty) 26,455 kg (max loudout) Max Speed 180 kt (279 kph) Range 1000 km - with external fuel pods Armament optional replacement of standard Mi-24 weapons: 20mm dual-feed cannon up to 16 INGWE laser-guided tandem-warhead C-130 Hercules, a four-engine turboprop military transport aircraft, Capable of using unprepared runways for takeoffs and landings, goes 345 mph, can carry more than 42,000 pounds (19,051kg) of cargo. In its personnel carrier role, the C-130 can accommodate 92 combat troops or 64 fully-equipped paratroopers on side-facing, webbed seats. For aeromedical evacuations, it can carry 74 litter patients and two medical attendants. Cargo can be droped off using parachoots. MQ-1C Warrior, an Extended-Range Multi-Purpose (ERMP) unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), It is capable of operating for 36 hours at altitudes up to 25,000 feet, with an operating range of 200 nautical miles.The aircraft's nose fairing has been enlarged to house a Synthetic Aperture Radar/Ground Moving Target Indicator (SAR-GMTI) system, and targeting is also provided with an AN/AAS-52 Multi-spectral Targeting System (MTS) under the nose. The aircraft can carry a payload of 800 pounds (360 kg) and can be armed with AGM-114 Hellfire missiles and GBU-44/B Viper Strike guided bombs. Max speed is 155 mph CH-47 Chinook transport and cargo helicopter. The Chinook is a multi-mission, heavy-lift transport helicopter. Its primary mission is to move troops, artillery, ammunition, fuel, water, barrier materials, supplies and equipment on the battlefield. Its secondary missions include medical evacuation, disaster relief, search and rescue, aircraft recovery, fire fighting, parachute drops, heavy construction and civil development. Maximum airspeed is 170 knots with a normal cruise speed of 130 knots. maximum payload of approximately 10,000 pounds. EA-6B Prowler Electronic Warfare Aircraft, 1 pilot and 3 ECM officers, HARM high-speed anti-radiation missile, AGM-88, ALQ-99 tactical jammer, 2 x Pratt & Whitney J-52-P-408 turbojet engines, cruises at 775km/h and the maximum altitude is 12,550m. Navy: 5 Nimitz class aircraft carriers. Speed is over 30 knots (56 km/h) Aircraft carrying capacity is 85-90 5 Arleigh Burke-class guided-missile destroyers. Speed In excess of 30 kn (56 km/h; 35 mph) Armament • 90 cell Mk 41 vertical launch system • BGM-109 Tomahawk • RGM-84 Harpoon SSM (not in Flight IIa units) • SM-2 Standard SAM (has an ASuW mode) • SM-3 Standard Ballistic missile defense missile for Aegis BMD • RIM-162 ESSM SAM (DDG-79 onward) • RUM-139 Vertical Launch ASROC • one 5 inch (127 mm/54) Mk-45 (lightweight gun) (DDG-51 through -80) • one 5 inch (127 mm/62) Mk-45 mod 4 (lightweight gun) (DDG-81 on) • two 20 mm Phalanx CIWS (DDG-51 through -84, one on several later units) • two Mark 32 triple torpedo tubes (six Mk-46 or Mk-50 torpedoes, Mk-54 in the near future) 4 Perth class guided missile destroyer. Speed 41 knots (76 km/h) Armament Mk 13 Mod 6 launcher for SM-1MR 2 x 127 mm/54 (5 in/54) Mk 42 2 x 20 mm Mk 15 Phalanx CIWS 2 x triple 324 mm Mk 32 torpedo tubes 2 x Ikara anti-ubmarine missile launchers with magazine of 32 missiles 4 Kirov class battlecruisers. Speed 32 knots (59 km/h) Armament: 20 P-700 Granit (SS-N-19 Shipwreck) AShM 16x8 (128) SA-N-9 surface-to-air missiles 12x8 (96) S-300PMU Favorit SA-N-6 Grumble surface-to-air missiles 44 OSA-MA (SA-N-4 Gecko) PD SAM 2x RBU-1000 305 mm ASW rocket launchers 2x RBU-12000 (Udav-1) 254 mm ASW rocket launchers 1 twin AK-130 130 mm/L70 dual purpose gun 10 533 mm ASW/ASuW torpedo tubes, Type 53 torpedo or SS-N-15 ASW missile 8x AK-630 hex gatling 30 mm/L60 PD guns 1 Iowa class battleship. Speed 31 knots (57 km/h) Armament: 9 × 16-inch / 50 cal. Mark 7 guns 12 × 5-inch / 38 cal. Mark 12 guns 32 × BGM-109 Tomahawk cruise missiles 16 × RGM-84 Harpoon anti-ship missiles 4 × 20 mm / 76 cal.Phalanx CIWS Specialized vehicles: KC-135 Stratotanker Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations